This invention relates to a novel fuze assembly suitable for use in practice and/or tactical type artillery and rotated mortar munitions.
Prior methods of using smoke cartridges for training of personnel in handling and firing of artillery (including mortar) munitions employed inertially responsive mechanisms, wherein the smoke cartridge moved forward to strike the firing pin on impact of the projectile with the ground. In another version, the cartridge was initiated by a flash detonator in the forward part of the fuze. However, the inertial system and the flash output were both too slow and permitted the projectile to bury itself in the ground or other impact medium, so that most of the smoke signature products were smothered before they could be ejected.
Current practice is to employ training rounds using expensive, out-of-line tactical fuzes normally used in high explosive munitions, to achieve the desired field effect, rendering them expensive and presenting a hazardous situation if the item is a field dud.